A user may want to analyze a relatively large amount of “big data,” such as information associated with life sciences information (e.g., genome and protein data), warehouse data, internet usage patterns, Internet of Things (“IoT”) observations, etc. For example, the user might want to query a big data database to aggregate information during an analytic process.
It may therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate aggregation query responses in an efficient and accurate manner.